Talk:Tritri
Which is... \( 3 \lbrace1\rbrace6.6281860542418717610517286421448e+347 \). Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Wtf?! Even \( \lbrace 2,2,meameamealokkapoowa oompa\rbrace \) is 4??!!!!!!! Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) \(larger number > smaller number or smaller number < larger number.\) Jiawheinalt (talk) 23:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :What are you doing? 0_o FB100Z • talk • 06:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :: @FB100Z no really, i am just dissuscing with myself. Jiawheinalt (talk) 13:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Is tritri equal to \(3 \& 3\)? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. \(3 \& 3\) = 3 array of 3's = {3, 3, 3} = tritri. I want more 14:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for replying. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 14:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) If at first you don't succeed... --KthulhuHimself (talk) 11:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Tritri again. -- From the googol and beyond -- 19:34, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I was sure this was going to happen Fluoroantimonic Acid (talk) 19:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Alternatively, 3^1#1#3 again. Or supertri again. Or INSANITY again. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:12, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Smallest odd number without e? Is tritri the smallest googologism, which corresponds to an odd number, but contains no "e"? -- 16:34, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Off the top of my had, gooprol is smaller. But here we know its English name "ten duotrigintillion two hundred sixty seven" but this has no real name. Username5243 (talk) 16:40, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :If you just want a number to have some name without "e", then the smallest (positive) odd number with such a name is 1 among names of which are "unit", "unity" and "wau". For a less "trivial" example, tribo = 3^^3 = 3^27 is a name of a number without the letter "e". As for "real" names, by which I suppose you mean numbers without a name in standard -illion system, tritri might be the smallest one, but I'm not sure where the standard -illion system ends. LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:53, November 24, 2016 (UTC) How is Tritri pronounced? Nathan Richardson "Simon Weston" 03:39, June 21, 2017 (UTC) : try-try ArtismScrub (talk) 03:55, October 28, 2017 (UTC) First digits What are the first numbers of tritri? How can you prove the answer? Tetramur (talk) 10:29, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :Are you talking about the first digits? I don't know. In Talk:Mega someone asked about the first digit of mega, and the discussion didn't led to answer. Because tritri is larger than mega, I don't think answering this will be easy. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:04, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I'm talking about the first digits. We don't know if there is an algorithm which computes some first digits of a tetration in iterated-logarithm time, and knowing a constant-time algorithm would be even better. Tetramur (talk) 16:10, April 20, 2019 (UTC) I think that even Σ(9) would beat tritri, but Σ(8) no. In fact, someone there (the nickname I don't remember) has proved that Σ(8) > 3^^2187 that is very far from 3^^^3.Tetramur (talk) 16:57, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Equivalent to getting the fraction part of 3^^(3^^-1)*log 3. Due to the nature of irrational numbers, and no known pattern in digits of log 3. The equivalent problem I proposed also requires all digits(since all of them contributes significantly to the rest of digits), which is not feasible at all. --N(a|(r(|(u:y)>:)o)k)o=\(f_{\psi(\Omega^{\varepsilon_{\Omega+\varphi(y,u)}o+r})k+a}(o)\) (Talk) 19:35, May 1, 2019 (UTC) The only known way to find the first digits would be to find the fractional part of \(log_10 3 * 3\uparrow\uparrow7625597484986\), which is hopelessly impossible (in fact, \(3 \uparrow\uparrow 5\)'s first digits are already beyond reach as far as I'm sure). It is highly unlikely that a better algorithm exists (see Tetration). Allam948736 (talk) 03:18, February 12, 2020 (UTC) \({2.5,2.5,2.5}\)(tri2.5)=? And, 9&2.5=?